Nullpudding
|image= |kanji=ナルプディング |rōmaji=''Narupudingu'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Pufferfish Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Nulpting (ナルプディング Narupudingu) is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild. Appearance Nulpting is a short, stocky and visibly hunched man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. He seems to always carry a wide smirk on his face, showing his clenched teeth. Nulpting's torso and head are quite large in comparison to his thinner arms and legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Draped over Nulpting's hunched back is a light cloth acting as a cape, with two large, dark motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. Nulpting's chest is wrapped in bandages,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 16-17 under which he seems to wear a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, where they end in large, bolted armbands. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark pants, held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 22 Personality Nulpting seems to act in a sly way, being shown sneaking behind his foes, mocking opponents' faultsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 22-25 and trying to take advantage of rules for his guild's advantage. He also appears to be unfailingly polite, apologizing profusely before pointing out things to important people,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 9 and even referring to others, even to his peers, with the honorific suffix "-''san''";Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 26 something which somehow increases his aura of meanness. Much like the rest of Raven Tail, Nulpting seems to have enmity for the Fairy Tail guild: during the Grand Magic Games's Hidden event, he was shown targeting almost exclusively the Mages from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, with a particular penchant for assaulting the former, and laughed in satisfaction everytime he managed to strike down "fairies". Synopsis X791 arc Nulpting is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters. Later on, he appears again with four guildmates to compete in the Grand Magic Games, with their team having ranked 3rd during the preliminary contest "Sky Labyrinth". Soon after all the guilds who made it to the main event are announced, Raven Tail decides that Nulpting will be participating in the first event, "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 17 Nulpting, like the other selected participants, nears the pumpkin announcer, and, as Eve Tearm and Beth joke around with the mysterious individual, politely goes on to state that the teams haven't been explained the contest's rules yet, subsequently claiming that, having two participants from two different teams, respectively Gray Fullbuster from Team A and Juvia Lockser from Team B, Fairy Tail is advantaged. The announcer goes on to state that it's legitimate for two teams of the same guild to compete, and then proceeds to start the contest, with the Games' arena magically turning into a town and separating the participants, Nulpting included, from one another. Each competitor's goal will be to find opponents and land blows on them in order to gain points, at the same time avoiding to hit the numerous copies of themselves which were magically generated for the contest; an action which would result in a loss of points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-16 Later on, Nulpting appears behind Gray Fullbuster, stating that Gray should have better listened to the contest's rules and introducing himself. Gray proceeds to attack him with an hammer produced with his Ice-Make Magic... Only to lose one point, with Nulpting being revealed to have switched places with one of his clones, having manoeuvred near him in order to fool Gray. As the contest progresses and Gray wanders around, posing as a simple clone of himself, Nulpting once again appears behind him, this time attacking him, something which grants him one point and prompts Gray to lose another one. As he falls, Gray angrily notices Nulpting went for him again, with the Raven Tail Mage teasingly asking if he has something wrong with that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 26-27 Having taken the lead,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 2 Nulpting proceeds to gather more points by assaulting Fairy Tail's competitors once again. He is momentarily struck, alongside the others, by Eve Tearm's attacks, and then keeps chasing after Gray, this until Rufus targets all competitors through the use of his Memory-Make Magic. Nulpting is the only one capable of avoiding the offending spell, and subsequently tries to counter-attack, only to find out his target was just a past memory of Rufus, and to be attacked himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 9-17 Moments later he's shown, unharmed, kicking Gray, sniggering in satisfaction as he does so. In the end, Nulpting ranks 2nd in the Hidden event, having gained 8 points, with only Rufus having done better than him, with 10 points for Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 20-21 Magic and Abilities Pufferfish Magic: Nulpting has shown himself capable of altering his body structure in a way reminiscent of a pufferfish, prompting spikes of different sizes to protrude outwards from various parts of his body, among which are his face, arms and even hair, and similarly possessing the power to more or less drastically enlarge selected parts of his body, such as his arms or torso, making it look like he can bloat himself up. Nulpting employs such Magic in melee combat to great effect: while altering most of his body, he's usually shown enlarging either oneFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 27 or both of his arms to various degrees and covering them in spikes of different sizes and forms, turning his fists and forearms into deadly "weapons" reminiscent of morning stars, which he strikes foes with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 9 Enhanced Agility: Nulpting has shown to possess remarkably great speed, having been the only Mage participating in the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event capable of avoiding Rufus' blast, having done so by spinning his round body on itself, and of immediately counter-attacking; the latter action also proved Nulpting able to jump to extreme heights, reaching Rufus, who was standing on top of a tower, tens of meters above him, with a single leap from the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 16-17 Enhanced Perception: Nulpting is deceptively perceptive, having been capable of finding out who the real Gray Fullbuster was among the multitude of the copies generated by the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, something which left even Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, blank. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Nulpting seems to favor the use of unarmed combat, employing it in conjunction with his Pufferfish Magic and sneak-attacks to take opponents off-guard, and has proven himself a capable hand-to-hand combatant even without the use of his melee-oriented Magic, being shown using a series of remarkable acrobatic motions, often performed in midair, to assault his foes: he sneak-attacked Gray Fullbuster with a spinning kick performed vertically,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 20 and was shown packing a direct punch against Rufus after performing an impressive leap, despite his target having been later revealed to be just a a past memory of him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains